Tape, for example magnetic linear tape, may provide a means of recording data to be saved and read back at a subsequent time. The elements of the head to conduct the recording and read back of the data may share technologies with those of HDDs (Hard Disk Drives), but the higher volume of HDDs is accompanied by an economy of scale that may be used to advantage with magnetic linear tape. HDDs and linear tape differ in technology at the interface with respect to the head. An HDD is designed to position a head in proximity to a rigid substrate in which the head at least theoretically flies at a controlled flying height above the surface.
Linear tape is instead a flexible substrate, and the typical tape head is rigid. The flexible tape is moved along a linear tape path and across, and at least theoretically in contact with, the rigid head.